


Nighttime City Drive

by KilluasToePics



Series: HXH SHORT STORIES [2]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Fluff, Late at Night, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 09:07:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30069912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KilluasToePics/pseuds/KilluasToePics
Relationships: Gon Freecs & Killua Zoldyck, Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck
Series: HXH SHORT STORIES [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2212278
Kudos: 6





	Nighttime City Drive

Gon and Killua were on their way home from a restaurant they went to. Today was their 5 year anniversary since they first started dating. Killua was driving the car while Gon was in the front passenger seat playing minecraft on his phone. About 20 more minutes in the car and they should be home. Gon sighed and turned off his phone. He looked out the front windshield. They were driving down the interstate through the city. It was nighttime so the whole city was lit up. Every building twinkled and shined in front of the black sky and stars. Gon stared at the sight in uae. Everything was so beautiful. He look over at Killua. His blue eyes were dazzling. The different shades of blue mixed with the light from the city made them look so perfect. 

“Killua..” Gon spoke out in amaze, “Your so pretty” Gon watched Killua’s cheeks get dusted with pink and a smile spread across his face. It was a soft smile. Gon’s heart ached at the sight. He couldn’t take his eyes off his boyfriend. 

“I love you Gon” Killua said with that smile still spread across his face. Gon grabbed Killua’s hand that wasn’t on the wheel. 

“I love you too.” Gon looked back at the cityscape. He too had a smile, just like Killua’s, spread across his face. 


End file.
